


Enslavement

by paceisthetrick



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paceisthetrick/pseuds/paceisthetrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman reels Peter in. (A rewriting of my favorite scene in the book!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enslavement

There were whole categories of THINGS YOU SHOULD NEVER GET INVOLVED IN and top of that list was OTHER PEOPLE’S FEELINGS. Being involved in other people’s feelings was like being trapped under a blanket with your cousin sitting on top of you. No, it was worse. It was like being in a cage. A cage, for Peter, was the worst type of death.

 

He hoped that by not answering he could persuade Roman to drop the conversation, the conversation that sounded a little too much like he was getting involved in Roman’s feelings.

 

“You can’t just walk away from… us!”

 

Of course what Roman had said was “this” but it still sounded like “us” to Peter. He contemplated the ceiling hoping his obtuseness would save him as it so frequently did.

 

“Peter!” Roman was tenacious. Peter reminded himself exactly why it was important to steer clear of human beings and their complexities. He wished he could always be a wolf, following interesting scents through the woods. He wished he could make Roman understand the importance of freedom, and how fundamentally different they were. 

 

“ _Peter_.” The cunning one assumed a softer approach.

 

Peter’s eyes shifted to look down and he immediately regretted it. Roman’s erection was blatant, an enormous maypole straining against the trousers attempting to contain it.

 

Peter tried hard not to stare.

 

Or swallow.

 

He did both.

 

“Don’t you want to fuck me?” whispered Roman and Peter found himself nodding.

 

Yes, he did want to fuck him. He just didn’t want everything else that came with it. The getting involved with other people’s emotions stuff. He wanted to be able to fuck him and then wander off for a good nap in the hammock. 

 

“I’m a bad boyfriend,” he stammered, unable to peel his eyes off Roman’s boner.

 

“I don’t care,” Roman sidled up against him, giddy with success. He took Peter’s hand and pressed it against his crotch. “I don’t care.”

 

“I’m not promising anything,” Peter growled and his mouth found Roman’s, effectively ending the dilemma.


End file.
